wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Busan Pocket
Busan Pocket is the fourth campaign of Wargame: Red Dragon. Background On June 1987, university students and the people of South Korea went to the streets to protest the dictatorship of Chun Doo-hwan and called for democratic reforms. President Chun brought in riot police and the military in an attempt to quell the protests. An army commander, panicked by the hostility of the protesters, ordered his men to open fire on the crowd. This incident spurred even more unrest in South Korea, pushing it to the brink of civil war. Due to ongoing clashes between the ROK government and its citizens, US troops stationed in South Korea were confined to their barracks. North Korea viewed the uprising as a convenient opportunity to reunite the country and crossed the Military Demarcation Line; their invasion caught the South Korean and American forces off guard. They were successful in pushing them down to the port city of Busan, where the South Korean military established a defensive pocket. Overview The North Korean surprise attack succeeded in pushing the South Korean Army all the way down to Busan, however the South Korean Army reserves established a perimeter along the areas of Uichang, Daegu and Yeongdeok and began the process of calling in new units to aid the fight. The South Korean general in charge of defending the pocket was told that a US Task Force would arrive in the next 3 days to reinforce the South Korean army Against all odds the ROK Army reserve forces held the line, using heavy armor and air support to throw back repeated all-out attacks from the North Korean forces, involving massive armor, air, artillery and infantry assaults. 3 days after the initial attacks on the Busan perimeter, a US Naval Task Force arrived and landed far behind North Korean lines right next to Seoul, bitter fighting ensued as the Task Force fought to secure Seoul and establish a line of supply. The North Korean forces retreated from the city and the Task Force consolidated its position against North Korean counterattacks before striking out across the Korean peninsula first into Cheorwon and then into Sokcho. Heavy fighting took place at both areas as the North Koreans refused to give up. Despite tenacious resistance, within a week of arrival and ten days after the first fighting around the Busan perimeter, the US Task Force had secured a line running across the Korean peninsula, trapping North Korean forces between them and the ROK forces. Cut off from supplies in enemy territory Most of them surrendered. Gallery Wargame Red Dragon Let's Play - Busan Pocket Campaign Playthrough - Episode 1|Let's Play of Busan Pocket Campaign - Part 1 (Pewpewchewchew) WRD Busan Pocket Map.png|Campaign Map WRD General Galvin.png|General Galvin Screen_shot_2014-08-14_at_1.53.19_AM.png|Minor Victory result WRD Busan Pocket Major Victory.png|Major Victory result WRD Busan Pocket Total Victory.png|Total Victory result Trivia *This campaign is an exact mirror of the first Korean War and the defense of the Busan Perimeter, as well as the American invasion of Inchon. See also *Busan Category:Red Dragon campaigns